


Beautiful In White

by GimletRue



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimletRue/pseuds/GimletRue
Summary: Chaewon has always known that Minjoo suits the color white, but today Minjoo looks exceptionally pretty.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful In White

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten the idea from a song entitled "Beautiful In White" by Westlife. Unrelated, but my eldest sister loves that song so much that she has even used it on her wedding. Just sayin' lol 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you would like this one. Enjoy~

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece_

White.

Is white a color? Not exactly.

Physicists' would argue that it is not a color, but the sum of all possible colors. A color is scientifically defined as a visible light with specific wave length, thus cementing the fact that white is indeed not a color.

Meanwhile, colorimetry debunks Physics' argument about the definition of the term color itself. It would even further assert that it is an achromatic color, having no hue or saturation.

An art student would discuss that before anything else, one should first understand the difference between hue, tint, tone and shade. In the simplest way possible to explain those terms, hue would be the color itself. Then tint, tone, and shade are the ones you add to the hue. Adding white would produce a tint, grey would produce a tone, and black would produce a shade.

Chaewon neither knows or cares about any of that. She is not an art student and she certainly hates Physics. Heck, she is not even sure about the correct spelling of "colorimetry", let alone know the meaning of such a difficult word.

But Chaewon knows and cares a lot about a certain girl who never fails to amaze her whenever she wears white.

Chaewon has always been indifferent about the entire intellectual discourse whether white is a color, but she surely understands the meaning of that color.

White signifies purity, innocence, wholeness and completion. For Chaewon, Kim Minjoo is the perfect embodiment of those words.

Chaewon have known the girl for years, yet seeing her adorning a simple white dress surprises her every time.

Pretty as always, just as gorgeous as when Chaewon has first met her all those years ago.

_A girl, sporting a full bangs, basking in the sunlight and enjoying the warmth it gives. Seemingly plucking the petals of the flower she is holding, probably doing the "loves me or loves me not" quietly in her mind. She frowns as she plucks the remaining petal, not getting her desired answer._

_Chaewon stops on her tracks, almost forgetting that the bouquet she is currently holding is for her grandmother. At that moment, as impulsive as it sounds, all she has ever wanted to do is to erase the frown from the beautiful stranger's face._

**_"May I know what sin have the flowers committed?"_ **

**_"Huh?"_ ** _The stranger curiously looks at Chaewon, blinking several times as if the cogs in her mind has suddenly stopped turning._

**_"The flowers. What have they done to receive this kind of treatment?"_ ** _Chaewon points at the bunch of fallen flower petals._

**_"Ah, no. I'm just, you know. Doing stuffs. I swear I didn't mean to harm them."_ ** _Innocently thinking that the flower must have been hurt, the frown on the stranger's face starts to become more prominent._

**_"Why are you sad? Did the flowers say that your crush doesn't like you? Likes me, likes me not?"_ ** _Chaewon sits beside the stranger, bearing a playful grin._

**_"Hey, you're making fun of me and you haven't even told me your name yet."_ ** _The stranger pouts, whining about the sudden conversation without prior introductions._

**_"I'm Kim Chaewon."_ **

**_"Ow, a fellow Kim. I'm Kim Minjoo."_ ** _Minjoo offers a handshake, but Chaewon just looked at her._

**_"I don't want to shake hands with a murderer."_ ** _Chaewon shrugs, purposely teasing Minjoo._

**_"It's not that I've murdered these flowers for a pointless crush. I know it's nonsense, but I just really have this wish. I'm asking flower-ssis whether it would be true?"_ **

**_"Yeah, and you've killed an entire family of flowers in the process. I pity Mr. and Mrs. Flower, perhaps their kids are also there? You've killed kids???"_ ** _Chaewon exclaims, standing up and faking a horrified expression._

**_"Ah, I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Flower."_ ** _Minjoo's eyes widens, panic washes over her as Chaewon's words sink in. Chaewon could not stop her laughter as Minjoo sincerely apologizes to the fallen petals. Minjoo realizes that the other girl is just kidding, thus making her furrow her eyebrows._

**_"Okay, I'm sorry. Here."_ ** _Chaewon stops her laughing fit, and hands Minjoo the flowers that she has bought earlier for her grandmother._

**_"Flowers?"_ **

**_"I'll be an accomplice in murdering Mr. and Mrs. Flower's extended family until you get the answer you desire. Let's make that wish come true!"_ ** _Chaewon brightly says, completely ignoring the reason as to why she has visited the hospital._

_Ultimately, it is impossible for Chaewon to disregard Minjoo. Not when Minjoo looks so cute and pure on that loose white clothing. Chaewon has never imagined that a boring hospital gown could look this good, but Minjoo proves otherwise._

_After spending hours talking to Minjoo; Chaewon visits her grandmother, excitedly narrating her encounter with the other girl. Of course, her grandmother forgives her for not bringing any flowers. Especially after knowing that her granddaughter has seemingly found someone who makes her eyes beam with happiness._

_Someone who exudes so much innocence and purity, filling Chaewon's heart with endless fascination._

Somehow, Chaewon is grateful to the fact that Minjoo was under observation that time due to frequent asthma attacks. She is also grateful that she has decided to visit her grandmother on that particular day despite her missing a class. Honestly, she was just lazy that day but no one needs to know that.

In conclusion, she is beyond grateful for meeting Minjoo that day.

Chaewon enjoys visiting the hospital, but she still continues to visit the institution despite the fact that her grandma has already been discharged. She continues to visit Minjoo under the pretense of just being bored and having nothing to do. If Minjoo had thoughts like, "What kind of normal person visits the hospital for fun???", she has never said it. She gladly welcomes the additional company.

Chaewon has soon learned that Minjoo actually goes to the same school as her. Hanging out with the girl outside the white walls of the hospital, gives Chaewon an overwhelming feeling of joy and positivity.

Minjoo, neatly wearing her white school uniform brightly greets Chaewon. The wind softly blowing her hair makes Chaewon wonders how the other girl managed to look this pretty every day. She wonders if Minjoo ever gets tired.

Since meeting Minjoo, going to school has given her unexpected delight. She knows the reason behind that, but she is not brave enough to admit it. At least, not yet.

Days, weeks, months and years pass by, their friendship has become nothing short of the word wonderful. Time has passed by quickly, deepening their understanding of each other. As they grow up and enters their adolescence, they both know that things are gradually changing between them. They are aware of the special bond that they have been forging for years; yet they remain the same, fondly waiting as their story continues to unfold.

There is no need to hurry, they have so much time(a lifetime, even) and they are more than ready to face whatever lies ahead. As long as they are together, indulging within each other's familiar existence.

Unfamiliarity ignites new beginnings, leading people into impulsive situations; may it be good or bad.

In a sense, it inks the beginning of a beautiful piece, but familiarity creates a freakin' whole book.

If humans are colors, Chaewon would insist that Minjoo is white.

She is the sum of all colors the physicists have been referring to. A combination of all colors, everything Chaewon could ever ask for.

Chaewon might be unable to spell the word colorimetry, but she knows that Minjoo could never be described by a mere hue. Not even the entire color wheel could ever compare to Minjoo.

Hue? Tint? Tone? Shade? Chaewon barely understands those fancy words, and she does not need to. Technically and artistically speaking, adding white into a hue would produce a tint.

Minjoo's addition in her life must have produced a tint then. A tint of purity, innocence, beauty, love, and kindness that has graced her life.

**_She completes me._ **

The sun blazes, shining above the sky; replacing dreadful nimbus clouds that have been crowding it for days. Golden yellow rays illuminating humans of varying hues, engulfing everyone in a warm embrace.

It is a beautiful day.

As Chaewon arrives, familiar faces greet her with smiles. Minjoo's mother, albeit looking a bit older but just as attractive as she has always been, engulfs her in a hug.

The chirping of the birds fills the air as wind blows, making Chaewon thinks of how pretty Minjoo would be with her hair flawlessly flowing during these windy days.

Of course, in a white clothing.

Chaewon's lips unconsciously tugs upwards at the thought of the woman she deeply loves.

The pianist starts playing the set piece, marking the start.

Minjoo's father looks at Chaewon, bearing a soft smile. The man has always been fond of Chaewon, treating the girl as his own.

Upon the sight of Minjoo's father, she could no longer stop the tears that have been threatening to fall for a while.

Everyone knows how much Chaewon and Minjoo loves each other. Chaewon loves Minjoo so much and she has always been proud of that.

Minjoo has come to her life at a random time and Chaewon is eternally grateful. Chaewon truly cherishes her, and everyone should know that.

So, Chaewon cries.

Minjoo has always been pretty, and today is not an exception.

Minjoo looks beautiful in white, she looks ethereal. Maybe, she is.

With eyes closed, peace written all over her face, wearing her favorite white dress.

Chaewon walks closer, admiring the beauty behind the thin glass of the finely made wooden casket. 

She used to always say that Minjoo could be considered a national treasure that she totally deserves being placed in a museum inside a protective glass, preserving her so she could grace the next generations with her beauty.

Somehow, Minjoo did end up behind a glass. Although, she did not expect it to be this soon; and in the least expected way.

Losing Minjoo has put Chaewon in a seemingly unending cycle of loneliness and despair as she endlessly wonders, would she ever be alright again?

She keeps on thinking, thinking and thinking.

Yet no matter how much she thinks, she knows nothing would ever change.

She has lost her, along with everything they have planned out.

They have been too wistful and too engrossed with the idea of spending a lifetime ahead of them, forgetting that maybe a lifetime would not be as long as they think it is.

Chaewon is hurting, she has lost the woman she loves and all the plans they have together.

There would be no marriage, no more joking about how it would be useless since they have the same surname. They would no longer move in together, no more spending their lives with each other's company until they are old and wrinkly.

Asides from those, she is sad about trivial things that they have done together before.

She would miss her smile,

her eyes,

her voice,

her clumsiness,

her silly antics,

her tendency to cutely pout whenever she gets whiney,

the way they sometimes fight when choosing films for movie night,

the way she takes so much time dressing up for their dates regardless of how many times Chaewon has told her that she always looks perfect in her eyes.

Everything.

Even if she tries explaining it a hundred times, no one would ever understand. Those mundane stuffs, Chaewon treasures them.

Chaewon wants to shout, but she knows that throwing a fit would not bring back Minjoo.

She could not do anything about it.

She hates that everything goes on.

She hates that today is such a beautiful day, she would have preferred it to be a bad day filled with heavy rainfall.

In that way, at least she could hide the tears that are impossible to stop.

Chaewon is sad, but she smiles.

She loves Minjoo so much that she would never give up a single second spent with her, not even the suffering.

Minjoo has always been beautiful in white.

_Always._

_-fin._


End file.
